LEGEND OF THE DRAGON BALL:El Simio Interior
by Elestir
Summary: Universo paralelo del manga. La convivencia entre el Abuelo Gohan y su nieto Son Goku.Primera parte.
1. CAPITULO 1:Un gran encuentro

_**EL SIMIO INTERIOR**_

**CAPÍTULO 1:Un gran encuentro**

En el monte Paoz vivía un anciano llamado Son Gohan, era un hombre bajo con un extenso bigote y con un rostro viejo pero lleno de vitalidad, siempre llevaba un gorro verde, una camisa amarilla oriental y pantalones negros, parecía un simple anciano desvalido, pero era el segundo guerrero mas fuerte del mundo, solo superado por su maestro Muten Roshi, Son Gohan era alguien que había dado casi toda su vida centrado en las artes marciales y aun siendo ya tan viejo entrenaba bastante aunque no como la misma fuerza y ganas como antaño, lo que Gohan deseaba de verdad era alguien a quien enseñar, alguien con compartir todo su conocimiento... ya hacia años que se sentía solo, quería compañía, a veces se le ocurría ir alojarse con su maestro pero al momento desechaba la idea, su mentor vivía pacíficamente aislado en una pequeñisima isla que solo cabía su casa y poco mas ya que este era un ermitaño y el no quería molestarlo, sus caminos tiempo atrás se separaron.

A veces pensaba en su antiguo compañero de aventuras Gyuma, se decía que vivía en el Monte Frypan en un castillo y allí guardaba sus tesoros en el castillo, pero también desechaba esa idea ya que había oído rumores de los mas desagradables y sabiendo como era su amigo temía que fueran verdad. Así que asumió que estaría solo durante el resto de su vida.

En un día soleado Son Gohan salia a cazar como normalmente hacía, fue hacia el bosque siguiendo el rastro de un oso, tardo media hora en alcanzarlo, Gohan se dio cuenta que no era un oso normal, era humanoide, y este noto la presencia del anciano guerrero.

Mira que bien - exclamo el oso humanoide - la comida viene a mi.  
Lo siento - respondió el abuelo - pero he venido a cazarte, no ha ser tu comida.  
- Jajaja eso si que tiene gracia, como alguien como tu podrá matarme.

Al decir esas ultimas palabras, el anciano desapareció de la vista del oso y apareció a su lado y le propino una patada horizontal a la cara que le hizo caer al suelo a unos metros, Gohan salto haciendo volteretas en el aire y descendió al cuerpo del oso rompiéndole el cuello de un rodillazo, se levanto y cargo al oso y comenzo a dirigirse a su casa.

Dejo al oso cerca de su casa y fue a recoger leña, se acerco a un árbol, se puso en posición y de un puñetazo lo hizo caer, con sus propias manos hizo varios trozos y se los llevo, al llegar coloco la madera y la prendió fuego con su energía y comenzo a freír al oso.

Después de comer hizo una siesta de una hora, una rutina que nacio hace unas decadas, cuando comenzo a darse cuenta del pasar de los años en su cuerpo. Al despertase comenzo a entrenarse, inicio con algunos calentamientos y media hora de cardio, al acabar de correr se centro mas en las artes marciales, daba varios puñetazo y patadas al aire, salto hacia atrás y de un codazo partió una roca en dos, hizo una imagen reflejada y apareció a varios metros, puso las manos hacia atrás creando energía en las manos, dijo Ka-me Ha-me HA! extendió los brazos hacia delante y lanzo una honda de energía hacia su imagen falsa. En ese preciso momento se distrajo de su entrenamiento ya que oyó algo de gran magtitud estrellarse contra la tierra y como esta se estremecia, el supuso que seria una meteorito o algo parecido, fue corriendo hacia el sitio del impacto que estaba a unos kilómetros, al llegar vio un niño cerca del cráter llorando, Son Gohan se acerco al niño a grandes zancadas.

Vaya chico veo que te han abandonado - dijo el anciano mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo del niño por si estaba herido - vaya si tienes una cola.

Miro al cráter y vio una especie de nave con la puerta abierta, supuso que el niño vendría de ella. El anciano que no sabia mucho de tecnología ya que vivía aislado, seguramente que sus padres lo abandonaron, el pensó que sería eso, en ningún momento pensó que seria extraterrestre, la ultima vez que fue a la ciudad hacia tres décadas y allí habían inventado cápsulas que reducían los objetos así que vio posible que fuera otro invento.

Alzo al niño al aire y miro al cielo por unos instantes, estaba despejado, sin ninguna nube en el y brillando con su espectacular color azul, tras unos segundos, descendio su mirada hacia el pequeño.

Te llamare Goku - Dijo Gohan con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Son Goku, seras mi nieto.


	2. CAPITULO 2:dificultades inesperadas

**CAPÍTULO 2 Dificultades inesperadas**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Gohan encontrase por casualidad al bebe, en estos últimos días tuvo dificultades con el, ya que era extremadamente violento y hasta le mordía, así que al anciano le costaba bastante darle de comer,bañarlo, vestirlo y etc.

Aunque aprendía hacer las cosas a una velocidad endiablada, comenzo a gatear a los diez días,al segundo mes ya sabia caminar y al cuarto mes ya corría de allí a allá, al séptimo mes hablaba como cualquier niño de cinco o seis años, realmente era agotador para Son Gohan, estaba casi todo el día pegado al niño ya que jugaba con todo y se podía herir con cualquier cosa, aun así estaba contento de la compañía, con la velocidad que aprendía las cosas seguramente seria un buen luchador, por la mala actitud no se preocupó mucho ya que pensó que simplemente era travieso, algo que se puede remediar con una buena disciplina.

Un día por la mañana cuando el pequeño ya tenia un año, Gohan se cargo a Goku en el fardo y fue a pasear, primero fue por el bosque paseándose entre los arboles y mirando las nubes, desgraciadamente Goku se removia incansablemente detras de su abuelo, el niño parecia inagotable destruyendo la tranquilidad del paseo de su anciano abuelo, pero este acostumbrado ya casi no notaba tales momivientos de su nieto y intentaba disfrutar todo lo posible de la caminata, el bosque era hermoso, cargado de vida, los sonidos del suave viento, de las ardillas al correr y la hierba al pisar para el experimentado guerrero era como una suave melodia.

Seras un gran guerrero cuando seas grande, te lo aseguro - dijo Gohan - mira este paisaje lleno de tranquilidad, el lugar que me encanta, y a ti tambien te gustara, ho si, ya te imagino con una gran sonrisa recorriendo con estusiamso cada zona de este bosque y de nuestro monte.

Después se paro y puso al chico al suelo, Gohan recogió algunas manzanas y se las dio al niño, este se las comió con un hambre voraz y extraña para un niño pero su abuelo le alegro en vez de preocuparle, cuando acabo Son Gohan lo cargo otra vez en el fardo y siguió su paseo, llegaron al final del bosque donde se hallaba un acantilado, comenzo a caminar cerca de el mirando el fondo, después de un rato miro al cielo recordando sus primeros días con su maestro, con solo recordarlos sentíaa una vitalidad y una alegría imcoparambles.

FLHASBACK

Son Gohan en ese tiempo tenia doce años y tenia pelo castaño rojizo, no tenia arrugas y en su rostro se veía una pasión por aprender, vestía un traje de combate completamente azul y llevaba zapatos negros con calcetines blancos, viajaba en una canoa hacia la isla donde vivía el maestro Muten Roshi conocido mundialmente como el hombre mas poderoso del mundo, creador del gran Kame Hame Ha, aunque también reconocido como un pervertido, entrando en los rankings de los cien personajes más pervertidos de la historia. A lo lejos ya veía su casa, cuando estuvo a diez metros salto desde la canoa y aterrizo a la isla, al momento salio alguien, aunque no era lo que esperaba, ya que salio un tortuga de mar de la casa.

Hola chico, que es lo que quieres - pregunto la tortuga de mar.  
Vengo de muy lejos para que me entrene el maestro Muten Roshi - respondió el niño Gohan.  
Lo siento pero no esta ahora mismo, y es difícil que acepte alumnos - dijo la tortuga.  
Da igual, se lo pediré igualmente, sabes cuando volverá - pregunto Son Gohan.  
Ha ido al pueblo - informo la tortuga - volverá en una hora.  
Le esperare hasta que vuelva - respondió el joven.

El joven se sentó al suelo y comenzo a meditar delante de la atenta mirada de la tortuga de mar, tras unos instantes y con un encogimiento de hombros se volvio dentro de la casa.

FLHASBACK

El anciano dejo sus ensoñaciones de repente cuando, su nieto travieso como siempre intentaba ver mejor el acantilado, salio accidentalmente del fardo cayendo al fondo del acantilado, Son Gohan no tuvo tiempo de agarrarlo a tiempo y vio como caía... mientras con cara de angustia gritaba el nombre de su nieto.

Por el culpa del shock olvido por unos momentos que era uno de los más poderosos luchadores del planeta, al recuperarse salto de inmediato al fondo, debía haber una distancia de cien metros, aterrizo haciendo una voltereta para no dañarse, se levanto y busco con la mirado a Goku, al momento lo vio estaba a unos diez metros de distancia, el chico sangraba por la cabeza, velozmente el anciano se acerco y le tomo el pulso con tonta esperanza, se sorprendió que aun tenía pulso, lo cogió en brazos y volvió a la casa donde le trató y curo sus heridas de la mejor manera que pudo y con miedo de perderlo ya que aun estaba muy débil.

Sorprendentemente el chico se recupero y cambió, ya no era ni la mitad de fiero y travieso, era mucho mas tranquilo.


	3. CAPITULO 3:Aprendizaje y recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 3 Aprendizaje y recuerdos de amistad**

Habían pasado varios años desde ese incidente, son goku ya tenia cinco años, aun era travieso pero no tanto como antes, aprendía de forma muy rápida cualquier cosa que le enseñase, se levantaban muy temprano, desayunaban y después iban a cazar el almuerzo, normalmente el chico miraba y aprendía a cazar, pero a veces el mismo lo intentaba al principio lo hacia mal pero velozmente aprendió.

Algo peculiar es que esta manera increíble de aprendizaje solo era para todo lo referente a deporte, aprendía a cazar,ejercicios,entrenamientos etc. de forma espectacular, pero en lo demás iba lento, es como si hubiese nacido para ser un guerrero.

Otra cosa peculiar era la cola que tenia, no solo era el simple echo de tenerla, mas bien lo raro era que para el fuera un quinto miembro tan útil como los brazos y piernas.

Un día Son Gohan le dijo a su nieto que volvería muy tarde que no le esperase para y que fuera a dormir cuando tuviese sueño, cuando el niño le pregunto donde iba, el abuelo le respondió que iba hacer un paseo nocturno.

Son Gohan se alejo mucho de su casa sin darse cuenta, ya que el paisaje era hermoso, después de todo, vivir en una montaña tenia sus ventajas, a poco a poco comenzo a sumergirse en sus lejanos recuerdos.

FLHASBACK

Una pequeña Isla de un medio kilómetro a la redonda, con palmeras y cocos, habían dos individuos.

Un Gohan muy joven hacia flexiones con un caparazón de cuarenta kilos y una piedra de tres metros de alto y un metro de ancho en la espalda, cerca de el había un anciano muy conocido como el maestro Muten Roshi, era un anciano de poca altura y flaco, era vestia unos pantalones cortos, vestia una camisa hawaiana y calzaba unas sandalias, en su mano llevaba un cayado, era calvo, tenia gafas de sol que escondian sus ojos y tenia una espeso bigote y barba.

No lo haces nada mal Son Gohan - menciono el anciano maestro - aprendes rápido.  
Gracias por los halagos señor - respondió con algo de dificultad el jovenzuelo.  
Se me olvidaba - hablo Muten Roshi - ayer cuando fuiste a comprar la cena, se presento un chico de tu edad pero bastante mas alto y ancho que tu, le pedí los requisitos para ser alumno mio, me dijo que hoy por la tarde volvería, aquí de poco llegara.  
Va aceptarlo como alumno - pregunto el jovenzuelo - pensé que dijo que yo seria el primero y el ultimo.  
Se lo que dije Gohan - respondio el Roshi - pero parece tener potencial, aparte me a prometido cumplir los requisitos para entrar.  
Maestro - dijo Gohan - porque no cambia los requisitos, no tiene nada que ver con las artes marciales...  
Pues claro que tiene que ver con las artes marciales - respondió el viejo maestro - en las artes marciales uno debe buscar el camino para fortalecerse tanto de cuerpo como de espíritu, los requisitos son simplemente un símbolo de este camino.  
Si usted lo dice maestro - contesto el joven no muy convencido recordando la verguenza que paso cuando tuvo que cojer ese tipo de revistas sin que nadie le viera y dejar el dinero en el mostrador del sex shop, no es que el fuera alguien precisamente inocente ya que tambien hojeo un poco de las revistas pero no le hacia gracia ser pillado in fraganti.

Su conversacion fue interrumpida, ya que oyeron remar, Gohan tiro las piedra y se levanto y miro en dirección al ruido. Vio a un joven de su edad, aunque era doble de alto y de ancho,tenia el pelo corto y negro iba vestido con una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos, estaba remando a una velocidad que ni cinco remeros podrian igualar, al llegar a la isla, bajo de la barca con una mochila y se dirigió directamente hacia el anciano maestro de las artes marciales.

Gran maestro - hablo con reverencia el joven - vengo con lo que prometí, mientras lo decía, saco todo el contenido de la mochila y se lo entrego, eran revistas eróticas.

Muten Roshi inspecciono todos las revistas con sumo cuidado, hizo un gesto aprobador y se dirigió al chico.  
Y por ultimo - hablo con un tono serio el hombre - espero que aprendas la lección de los requisitos para ser alumno del gran Muten Roshi.  
Si maestro - contesto muy contento su ahora alumno - representa el camino tortuoso del maestro de las artes marciales para fortalecer tanto el cuerpo como el espíritu.  
Así me gusta - hablo jovialmente Roshi - ahora te presento a mi otro alumno, se llama Son Gohan.  
Encantado Son Gohan - respondió el joven - yo me llamo Gyuma.  
Me alegro de conocerte - dijo el primer alumno, con saludo marcial.

FLHASBACK

Dejo de recordad ya que se dio cuenta que las horas pasaban volando, alzo la vista y vio la luna llena y comenzo a encaminarse hacia su casa tarareando una vieja cancion.


	4. CAPITULO 4:Extraunidariamente peligroso

**CAPÍTULO 4 Extraordinariamente Peligroso**

Como pasan las horas - pensó Son Gohan.

Se encamino hacia su casa con paso calmado, para Gohan siempre era un placer pasear por el monte, era algo maravilloso, una forma de sumergirse a buenos recuerdos. Repentinamente oyó un aullido terrible, un grito de una bestia y venia en dirección de su casa, aterrado se dirigio corriendo a su casa, tras unos minutos llego, era increíble, un mono gigante de quince metros destrozando su casa y los alrededores.

- Goku! - grito un desesperado anciano.

Tras tal grito, el mono gigante se dio cuenta de su presencia, pego un chillo, cogió una piedra y se la arrojo, el anciano salto hacia atrás evadiendo la piedra, al llegar al suelo se puso en posición de lucha, el simio se acerco corriendo hacia el y soltó un puñetazo, Gohan se tiro en plancha y paso por las piernas del mono, con una mano se mantenía al suelo, se propulso y salto dando una patada en la espalda del monstruo peludo que este cayó de cara al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, el abuelo se aprovecho y fue hacia su casa estaba totalmente destrozada, comenzo a mirar por los escombros y no vio a su nieto, otro grito abrumador, Son Gohan evadió otro puñetazo con una finta y antes que reaccionara le cogió del brazo y lo lanzo varios metros contra una gran roca, tras un ensordecedor ruido por el impacto contra la roca, parte de esta se rompió y cayó encima de la cola del monstruo, este grito de dolor y cayó al suelo aturdido.

Ese es su punto débil - pensó Gohan al percatarse que perdia fuerzas al tener la cola oprimida por la roca - tengo que acabar rápido y buscar a mi nieto!

Se puso en posición del caballo, concentro su ki interior, con las dos manos hacia un circulo, las ajuntaba apuntando hacia el mono gigante, se puso las manos cerca de vientre, comenzo a gritar KA, entre las manos se creo una pequeño haz de luz, ME, se hizo una pequeña bola de energía, HA, haciendo la bola mas grande, ME, la bola aun mas grande, el mono comenzaba a levantarse, HA! finalizo el abuelo dirigiendo las manos hacia el mono, un rayo energético salio de las manos, y impacto al pecho del monstruo que lo levanto y lo arrastro durante veinte metros donde el rayo se deshizo y el mono cayó a un acantilado, Gohan comenzo a buscar a su nieto por los alrededores con desesperacion, no encuentro ni a el ni a ningún rastro.

- No es posible que el no este ni tampoco ningún tipo rastro - pensaba el anciano - es posible que se fuera antes que este mono apareciese, lo mejor es que me ocupe del mono y después busque a mi nieto.

Corriendo se acerco al acantilado y salto, el mono estaba al suelo aturdido pero no inconsciente,en la palma de la mano derecha cargo energía, al momento de aterrizar golpeo la cola aprovechando la fuerza del salto, la cola se partió en dos y antes que Gohan siguiese vio como ese gigante simio se hacia pequeño por momentos perdiendo pelo, hasta convertirse en su nieto Goku!  
Asombrado y apenado por haber atacado a su nieto lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevo cerca de las ruinas de su casa, habría un tienda de campaña y puso su nieto dentro en la cama, el anciano se sentó meditando sobre lo sucedido, después de las horas el también se echo a dormir.

Gohan se levanto muy temprano, fue a cazar y volvió con un lobo, lo preparo, poco después se despertó Goku, el abuelo entro en la tienda.

Estas bien Goku - pregunto el anciano maestro.  
No muy bien abuelo - contesto el niño - que me ha pasado, me siento molido.  
Fuiste atacado por un mono gigante - mintió Gohan - suerte que yo andaba cerca y con suerte le hice huir.  
No me acuerdo de nada - menciono Goku confundido - que hago en una tienda - pregunto.  
Destruyo la casa, no te preocupes, ya la reconstruiré - dijo el abuelo - y ahora descansa, te traigo el desayuno y emperaze a hacer la nueva casa.


	5. CAPITULO 5:El entrenamiento diario

**CAPÍTULO 5 Comienza el verdadero entrenamiento a diario**

Ya habían pasado cuatro años de los extraños sucesos del simio gigante, y no había pasado más veces aunque Son Gohan se hubiese esforzado por saber por que y como lo hizo, y si era humano, pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta, solo tenia claro que se convertia en mono por la cola que esta despues de seis meses le salio otra vez a su nieto, su casa fue reconstruida con poco tiempo ya que era muy pequeña.

Gohan se levanto temprano para poder entrenar, despertó a su nieto aunque a este no le gustaba madrugar.

- Bueno días abuelo - dijo Goku con sueño.  
- Levanta pequeño - le contesto su abuelo - a desayunar y después comenzaremos la nueva rutina de entrenamientos que te dije.  
- Si abuelo - exclamo emocionado su querido nieto.

Almorzaron con calma, bueno el almorzo con calma, en el caso de su nieto parecia que en cualquier momento se atragantaria, al acabar salieron de la casa, hacia un buen día, un sol radiante y no hacia ni calor ni frió, Gohan se puso en frente a su nieto, unos cinco metros de distancia.

- Hasta ahora te he enseñado lo básico de las artes marciales, a partir de ahora haremos una rutina de entrenamiento mas dura y una vez por semana lucharas conmigo.  
- Si abuelo - respondió Goku - con que comenzamos - pregunto emocionado.  
- Esa es la actitud - dijo el anciano con voz aprobadora - comenazaremos con algo sencillo, a nuestro lado hay dos troncos, haz lo mismo que yo.

Son Gohan se acerco y cogió el tronco con las dos manos, lo tiro hacia el cielo, flexiono las piernas y salto, con una patada lo partió en dos.

- Es tu turno Goku.  
- Demasiado fácil - respondió el niño con ligero toque de arrogancia.

Goku imito perfectamente lo que hizo su abuelo pero aterrizó con tres volteretas en el aire.

- Toma ya, mejor y todo - dijo el chico sonriendo haciendo el signo de la victoria.  
- No esta mal, pero creo que aun es pronto para presumir, sigamos con el entrenamiento.

Y así paso seis días con estos nuevos entrenamientos y ejercicios...

- Ven Goku hoy nos enfrentaremos.

Los dos salieron de su casa, y se pusieron en frente unos cinco metros de distancia, se saludaron y se pusieron en posición.

Son Goku se acerco corriendo y dio un puñetazo que su abuelo los desvió con el brazo, siguió su ataque con una patada que fue bloqueada con la rodilla, Gohan respondió agarrándole de la muñeca derecha tirando hacia el y le golpeo con varios puñetazos con la otra mano y lo mando a volar con un golpe horizontal con el puño, el chico cayó al suelo, pero se levanto de un salto y acometió otra vez a su maestro con puñetazos y patadas que su rival los bloqueaba con facilidad, finalmente Gohan grito PIEDRA y le dio en la cara a su nieto, grito después TIJERAS y le puso los dedos en los ojos y finalmente grito PAPEL y con la palma de la mano le dio en el pecho haciendo caer al suelo.

- El combate ha acabado, no te levantes, te llevare a la cama para que descanses - dijo Gohan.  
- No aun puedo seguir y vencerte - dijo Goku desafiante.  
- Una de las cosas que debes aprender es saber perder y es aceptando la derrotado cuando llega - respondió su maestro.

Cogió el cuerpo de su nieto y se lo puso a su hombro, entro en su casa y le dejo en su cama, le arropo, se iba a ir, pero se giro hacia su alumno.

- Eso que te he echo es una técnica que hace tiempo aprendí, mañana de la enseñare, ahora duerme - finalizo el anciano y se fue de la habitación.


	6. CAPITULO 6:Preocupaciones y dudas

**CAPÍTULO 6 Preocupaciones y dudas**

Gohan tras irse de la habitación de su nieto, fue a su habitación, se quito la ropa y se puso en la cama.

- No lo hace mal, pero aun es algo arrogante y presumido, tendré que trabajar en ese campo - pensó Gohan, de repente el anciano se levanto de la cama y cogió un papel y un lápiz y comenzo a escribir:

Querido Maestro:

Ya le comente en la ultima carta hace años, sobre la ``transformación´´ de mi nieto Son Goku, y lo único que se, es que se transforma gracias a la cola y sin ella vuelva a ser el mismo, hasta ahora no ha sucedido mas veces, pero estoy preocupado, no se como solucionarlo, ya que la cola le volvió aparecer seis meses después, pienso que debe haber algo que haga reaccionar la cola y se transforme... pero no se que es y no estoy cerca de averiguarlo.

La vez que se ``transformo´´ en mono solo tenia cinco años y tenia una fuerza impresionante, que pasara cuando sea grande, solo tengo dos maneras de solucionarlo: encontrar lo que hace que se transforme o cuando sea grande ayudarlo a controlarlo.

Sea como sea os pido consejo maestro, pues estoy inquieto.

Son Gohan, su querido alumno.

Cogió el papel y lo doblo y lo puso dentro de un sobre y lo dejo en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, se puso otra vez en la cama y se durmió.

Al día siguiente se levanto antes que saliera el sol, dejo una nota a su nieto y salio de casa para dirigirse hacia la aldea Kognut que estaba a unos kilómetros del monte Paozu, donde compraba leche, agua, ropa etc. a cambio de carne y pieles de osos,lobos etc.

Comenzo a encaminarse por el camino mientras miraba a lo lejos los bosques de los alrededores mientras estaba ausente sumido en sus recuerdos, si, estos ultimos dias se las pasaba recordando antiguos dias, era una de las pocas maneras que tenía para desconectar de su nueva y angustiosa preocupación.

FLASHBACK

Un joven Son Gohan de decisiete años estaba en el recinto de las eliminatorias del torneo tenkaichi budokai, mirando el combate de su enorme amigo Gyuma.

Gyuma en unos de tantos tatamis, iba vestido unos pantalones negros, un chalecho verde, como rival tenia un un oso humanoide de cuatro metros de altura, vestido con un chandal negro y con el torso desnudo mostrando el pelo alrededor del cuerpo, una cara feroz y con colmillos largos y afilados.

Comiencen grito el arbitro.

Los dos luchadores dieron dos golpes con las palmas de las manos, chocaron y cerraron las manos juntándolas las manos de su rival, forcejeando, estuvieron cuatro segundos en tal posición sin tener ninguno de los dos ventaja, al final el oso obtenía ventaja a poco a poco hasta hacer arrodillar su enemigo, se aprovecho y le propino un rodillazo en la cara tumbándolo al suelo.

El arbitro comenzo a contar, uno, dos, tres, Gyuma comenzo a levantar, cuatro, cinco, finalmente se levanto, el arbitro le pregunto si podría seguir, el afirmo y miro a rival que estaba en la otra punta del tatami, el oso fue corriendo hacia él y le dio un puñetazo que él alumo de Roshi lo evadió agachándose y le dio un gancho que le hizo tambalear, toma la iniciativa y le pego un puñetazo en la barriga que le hizo doblegarse, le cogió por la espalda lo levanta con esfuerzo y le tiro fuera del tatami, dejando descalificado a su gigante adversario.

Ganador Gyuma grito el arbitro, por favor sal del tatami para que comience el siguiente combate, numero 46 Arfrut contra numero 43 Herct.

Gyuma salio del tatami y se acerco a su compañero Gohan con una sonrisa en la cara.

- He ganado - dijo él segundo alumno de Muten Roshi - que te a parecido el combate - pregunto con curiosidad.  
- Lo has echo bien - respondió su amigo - pero me preocupa, tu y yo tenemos un nivel parecido y has tenido dificultad, puede que el maestro tenga razón y ninguno de los dos llegaremos a la final para ganar, aun así lo has echo bien, has esperado tu oportun...

- Numero noventa i nueve Son Gohan contra numero ochenta y nueve Kaeldan.

- Vaya ya me toca - hablo el joven Son Gohan - esperame aquí y mira como lucho.  
- Buena suerte y no bajes la guardia.

Son Gohan se acerco al tatami preparado para dar todo de si...

FLASHBACK

El buen anciano ya había salido del monte Paoz y estaba cerca de la pequeña aldea, tal aldea que a veces visitaba para vender pieles para poder comprar leche, ropa y anteriormente para adquirir pañales.


	7. CAPITULO 7:El envio

**REVIEWS**

**DRAGA1:**Gracias por todos tus comentarios, tambien se agradece el consejo, aunque a decir en verdad este fan-fic El Simio interior consta de 17 capitulos y ya los tengo acabado hace un mes mas o menos, pero los publicado uno a uno.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7 El envió**

Son Gohan estaba cerca de la aldea Kognut, ya veía las viviendas, era un pequeño pueblo de siete casas y tres tiendas, el suelo no estaba pavimentado, de lejos ya se veian algunos niños jugando, el anciano al fin llego, fue hacia la ultima casa, era de dos pisos, de color blanco, en el piso bajo, tenia una puerta de madera algo vieja, con un pomo de color negro, tenia un pequeña mirilla en el centro de la puerta, a la izquierda y derecha de la puerta había ventanas de color blanco, al primer piso había al centro una ventana redonda, al lado de la puerta había un letrero que decía: Correos.

Golpeo suavemente la puerta dos veces, tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió, detrás de ella salio un león humanoide, dejando pasar el anciano diciendo pase.

Gohan entro en la casa, había un mostrador delante suyo, a la esquina había unas escaleras, y a su lado a la pared había sillas, la decoracion era senzilla, el se acerco al mostrador que había un hombre de unos setenta años sin pelo, con algo de barba y rostro afable...

- Buenos días señor, que quería enviar, o recoger algo - pregunto amablemente.

El anciano luchador puso la carta en la mesa que fue recogida el señor que le atendía.

- Quería enviar esta carta - le contesto Gohan - en la carta esta la dirección.

- Muy bien, serán veinte zenis - lo decía mientras recogía el sobre.

El bueno de Son saco de su bolsillo dos billetes de diez zenis y se los entrego al anciano.

- Hey Cotfet ven aquí y coge la carta, cuando acabes de los envíos que te toque hoy, lo enviaras a su destino.

- Si jefe - contesto el león humanoide.

Gohan se despidió y se fue, el león le abrió la puerta, se alejo de la aldea volviendo al monte Paoz, mientras andaba pensaba cuando tardaria en llegar la carta y que respondería, dudaba que su sabio maestro tuviese una solución directa, pero esperaba algunos consejos, apartando tales pensamientos, comenzo a pensar, que cuando llegaría le daría la lección de matemáticas que le daba cada día desde hace un mes, era curioso que avanzara en todo de forma normal menos lo referente a la lucha, de repente pensó que tendría que ver con la transformación en mono y en la cola, pero aparto tal pensamiento al instante, le daba demasiada importancia, dejando que sus preocupaciones envenenasen todos sus pensamientos y relacionase todo con el problema de su nieto.

Finalmente llego a su casa, pero el sol ya se retiraba, en el cielo ya se veía perfectamente una luna no totalmente redonda y muchas estrellas que brillaban y ilumianban la fria noche que les acogía.

- Son Goku, ya he vuelto, ven que te daré la lección de matemáticas y después cenaremos.

- Si abuelo - decía Goku con malagana saliendo de la casa.


	8. CAPITULO 8:Hotel Maev

**CAPÍTULO 8 Hotel Maev**

Había pasado una semana que Gohan enviase la carta su mentor, durante los últimos días dejaba a Goku entrenar mientras el meditaba, buscando respuestas...

FLASHBACK

En la isla Papaya exactamente en el estadio del tenkaichi budokai, habían tres personas que salían del lugar.

- Tenias razón maestro - decía un adolescente vestido completamente de azul - no hemos podido ser campeones del torneo.  
- Es verdad - continuo un chico alto y ancho vestido de negro y verde - tenia razón, estábamos demasiado confiados...  
- Jajajaja - reía un anciano bajito vestido con traje elegante negro y un sombrero también negro - recordad, aun que os hagáis fuertes, siempre habrá alguien mas fuerte en este mundo.  
- Si maestro - respondió el primer muchacho saliendo ya del estadio del torneo - aun así estamos contentos por habernos clasificado.  
- En ningún momento he dudado de eso - comentaba el anciano mientras llamaba un taxi - tu primer combate Gyuma ha sido interesante,aun que tu rival no tenia una gran físico su fuerza era grande y mas su resistencia, cuando os habéis embestido los dos con un golpe de cabeza, los espectadores se asombraron que os abatierais a la vez, mala suerte que tu rival se levantara antes en la cuenta hasta diez, y Gohan en tu primer combate jugaste bien tus cartas, bien usado el Zanzouken, en el momento preciso, tu rival salio del tatami por su propia mano, tu segundo combate has demostrado gran resistencia, aun así es normal que no aguantaras tal combinacion de puñetazos y patadas.

Un taxi paro delante de los tres hombres, primero entro Muten Roshi, le siguió Gyuma y por ultimo entro Gohan.

- hacia el hotel Maev - demano el anciano.  
- lo que usted diga señor.  
- Hoy dormiremos en el hotel - comento Roshi - mañana os cambiareis y volveremos en avión.

Tardaron unos minutos, Gohan mientras miraba como pasaban los peatones por las aceras, algunos comentando entusiasmados sobre el tenkaichi budokai, el taxi amarillo paro delante de un edificio de cinco pisos con varias ventanas, habían unas escaleras y delante una especia de porche y un portón de madera, por encima del porche Hotel Maev en mayúsculas y debajo ponía solo por y para los mejores.

El maestro tortuga pago al taxista y este se fue, los tres subieron las escaleras y abrieron la puerta, se dirigieron hacia el mostrador, detrás estaba un señor de cincuenta años con bigote, pelo corto negro y gafas redondas.

- Buenas noches, en que les puedo servir.  
- Quería una habitación con tres dormitorios por favor - le contesto el anciano.  
- serán trescientos zenis por noche - hablo el dependiente.

El viejo Muten saco la cartera y le dio tres billetes de cien zenis al dependiente, este cogió el dinero y lo puso en la caja registradora, le dio la espalda al grupo y cogió unas llaves y se las entrego al anciano maestro.

- segundo piso habitación treinta-i-ocho, en la habitación tendrán un teléfono para llamar a nuestro servicio si quiere algo, que tenga buena estancia en nuestro hotel.

Dicho esto se sentó en su silla cogió el teléfono y comenzo una conversacion, el grupo subió por las escaleras situadas a la esquina y comenzaron a subir, iban directos a su habitación a descansar, cansados no mostraron ninguna atencion al mobilario ni la decoracion de su habitacion, tras quitarse la ropa, los alumnos agotados se echaron a dormir.


	9. CAPITULO 9:Separacion

**CAPÍTULO 9 Separación**

Gohan se levanto de la cama, estaba en un dormitorio de la habitación treinta-i-ocho si mal no recordaba, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul celeste, algunos cuadros de varios ancianos,una ventana al lado de la cama, la puerta era blanca con un pomo amarillo metalico, cuando salio de la habitación se ducho (fue el primero), al acabar se comió unas tostadas y espero a su compañero y maestro que también acabaron pronto.

Al salir de la habitación se dirigieron hacia las escaleras, finalmente fueron hacia el mostrador donde había el dependiente, Roshi le dio las llaves.

- Espero que vuestra instancia haya sido de vuestro agrado - dijo el dependiente con una sonrisa - que tenga un buen día y vuelvan pronto

Cuando salieron del hotel vieron el sol detrás de una nubes, las calles estaban animadas, varios coches pasaban por las carreteras, peatones de todo tipo caminaban por las aceras:hombres,mujeres,niños,cerdos humanoides,perros humanoides etc. El maestro tortuga llamo a un taxi que pasaba despacio, este se paro, el grupo se acerco y entraron en el vehículo.

El conductor era un perro humanoide de color marrón oscuro, llevaba gafas de sol y un puro en la boca, este se giro y les pregunto el destino.

- Al aeropuerto por favor - le contesto el viejo verde.  
- Okey makey - le respondió el perro con gafas - habéis venido por el tenkaichi budokai - pregunto curioso.  
- Si, esta edición ha sido interesante, mis dos alumnos también participáron, los dos superaron las eliminatorias.

El conductor se paro en un semáforo rojo y se giro mirando a los chicos y se giro otra vez siguiendo la trayectoria cuando se puso en verde.

- El ancho perdió en el primer combate y el flaquito perdió en el segundo, no pude ver el torneo, pero lo seguí por la radio, es impresionante que bien describe los combates el presentador del tenkaichi budokai - dijo emocionado el taxista y siguió - tus muchachos son buenos, me atrevería a decir que participaron en los mejores combates de esta edición.

Y así charlando llegaron al aeropuerto, allí el grupo se despidió del taxista simpático.

- Antes de partir otra vez hacia la Kame House, tengo que deciros vuestra nueva manera de entrenamiento - dijo el anciano maestro marcial - a partir de ahora viajareis por el mundo por separado, viajareis a pie siempre sin uso de transporte alguno y ayudad a la gente que os encontréis, este sera un entrenamiento de lo mas duro, volved aquí de cinco años para participar en la siguiente edición del tenkaichi budokai.

Los dos muchachos se sorprendieron, aun que Gohan lo disimulo, pero Gyuma no lo hizo y pregunto.

- Maestro, es una tarea colosal, no creo que podamos sacar gran provecho de este entrenamiento.  
- Subestimas tu propia habilidad Gyuma, si os lo digo es por que estáis preparados, yo también viaje por el mundo en estas condiciones, es uno de los entrenamientos mas esenciales, debéis aprender a sobrevivir en cualquier lugar y aprovechar cualquier situación para mejorar.  
- Si maestro - respondieron los dos alumnos - ahora mismo partiremos.  
- Así me gusta - dijo Muten Roshi - mejorad mucho y sorprended-me, adiós chicos.  
- Adiós sensei - le contestaron los dos con saludo marcial.

El viejo maestro se fue caminando tranquilamente, los dos alumnos le siguieron la mirada y sonrieron al ver como ese viejo verde le metía mano a la pobre azafate de vuelo llevandose como mondea de cambio una bofetada en la mejilla que dejaría marca por unos días...

- La hora de partir se acerca - dijo Gohan volviendose hacia su compañero - te extrañare amigo, espero verte mas fuerte.  
- Pues claro que me veras mas fuerte - le contesto Gyuma - espero que te vaya bien, amigo.

Los dos se miraron, pusieron el antebrazo en vertical con el puño cerrado y se dieron un golpecito en los nudillos, al instante se giraron y se fueron corriendo en dirección opuesta, con la sensacion de estar perdidos pero con la fuerte conviccion de superar las adversidades.


	10. CAPITULO 10 El fin del mundo

**REVIEWS**

**Esplandian:**gracias por las felicitaciones, espero que te guste el fic.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10 El fin del mundo**

Yunzabito, así se llama donde se hallaba ahora, era un lugar inhóspito y sin vida, el paisaje era rocoso de varios niveles, algunas superficies altas y algunas bajas, a veces se tenia que avanzaba saltando ya que había algunos precipicios, y corría por la noche una corriente de aire helada, por el día irradia una calor casi extrema, cuando el sol se despedia de tal lugar, se presentaba una noche fría y desoladora.

Habían pasado cuatro largos años de el ultimo tenkaichi budokai donde se despidió de su maestro y su amigo, había viajado por pueblos, montañas, desiertos etc. en su ultima instancia escucho rumores del un lugar llamado ``el fin del mundo´´ que algunos llamaban Yunzabito, el se intereso bastante y se lleno de provisiones y fue hacia ese `` el fin del mundo´´.

Tardo un mes en hacerse una idea de donde caía el lugar, ya que pocos viajeros conocían rumores de tal sitio dejado de la mano de kami-sama, los mapas no eran ni precisos ni correctos, pero el en ningún momento desistió de la andanza, era el viaje perfecto para hacerse mas fuerte, finalmente llego, a cada milla que se acercaba veía que el paisaje sea marchita y endurecía, cuando llego el viento luchaba contra su cuerpo y le dificultaba el avance, pero Gohan no se rendía, y comenzo a correr por el duro terreno, hasta llegar al final de este acercándose a un barranco que salto con gran energía aterrizando a una planicie veinte metros mas baja, y siguió corriendo con energia.

Su propósito en este viaje era por pura supervivencia, con los escasas provisiones intentar cruzar Yunzabito, en el ultimo mapa que observo decía que rondaba a los diez mil kilómetros de punta a punta.

En mas de una vez, el suelo le traicionaba, cuando estaba en alguna planicie mas alta para saltar a unas mas baja a veces se derrumbaba el suelo que pisaba y sufría una caída de entre cien a trescientos metros de altura, era sin duda un lugar difícil de vivir, pero el tenia la intención de superarlo y no ayudaba que hiciese tanto sofocante calor.

En el primer día de acampada lo tuvo difícil, el sol ya se había ido, con la llegada de la luna y las estrellas con su fiero viento estaba en lugar completamente llano, sin poder aprovecharse de su entorno, intento montar la tienda de campaña pero esta se resistía por culpa de los elementos, hasta que al final de una airada se llevo la tienda, ante eso comió una ración de comida que tenia y tomo dos tragos de agua de la una de las cuatro botellas de agua que llevaba consigo, después de la frugal cena, se echo al suelo a dormir sin nada con que taparse ni un fuego que le calentase... y así fueron todos los días de su instancia en tal inhóspito lugar, no hacia falta mencionar que no eran precisamente unas agradables vacaciones.

En el décimo día, el estaba en una de partes mas bajas de Yunzabito, ya que el día anterior vio algo a lo lejos y intento llegar a el pero le fallaron las fuerza y no llego a la planicie mas alta que tenia delante, choco contra la roca y se cayó hacia abajo mientras chocaba contra suelo y roca, así quinientos metros, hasta tocar el lejano fondo.

De donde estaba el, la forma mas rápida de avanzar era subir por donde había caído, ya que era casi imposible rodearlo, y Gohan se sentía demasiado débil para llegar de un solo salto, así que después del almuerzo se preparo para seguir, salto con todas sus fuerzas y se agarro a la mini montaña que tenia delante, pero estaba débil y solo hizo cuarenta metros, de a partir de allí escalo a un ritmo realmente lento, y en cualquier momento con el peligro de caer de nuevo, ya que la roca era bastante lisa y era difícil encontrar huecos para las manos y los pies.

Cuanto tiempo paso allí, ni el mismo Gohan sabría decirlo, el solo recordaba que ese día fue de los mas duros y difíciles de su vida, tras horas de penoso avance llego a la cima, la mano derecha encontró el final, se aguanto con esta y con la otra manos la puso en el suelo apoyando-se para subir todo el cuerpo, cuando lo hizo suspiro y ni se molesto de alejarse del precipicio y se durmió allí mismo, al despertar la luna y las estrellas ya se habían presentado, se levanto torpemente, y alzo la vista buscando lo que había avistado antes, mientras observaba vio que el suelo era muy estrecho en largura, solo se podían hacer veinte pasos hacia delante, pero era increíblemente ancho, tanta distancia que se perdía en la lejanía...

Delante tenia una especie de escalones y al centro se hallaba un bastón rojo clavado al suelo, se acerco y con las fuerzas que le quedaban lo arranco, en el piso había algo inscrito:

Esta es la arma celestial que une el cielo y la tierra, con la habilidad de alargarse o encogerse a voluntad, Yunzabito el guardián del legendario Nyoibo.


	11. CAPITULO 11:Retomando fuerzas

**CAPÍTULO 11 Retomando fuerzas**

Gohan tenía en la mano el bastón mágico, tras leer el mensaje grito alargate bastón, de repente el bastón se alargo muchisimo y no vio hasta donde llegaba, tras ver tal increíble suceso grito encogete y en un segundo volvió a como antes. El muchacho estaba impresionado con las habilidades de la arma que había descubierto, observo embobado el Nyoibo, según tenia entendido Yunzanbito era un lugar desconocido por casi toda la población humana, y los pocos que la conocían no se atrevían a atravesar sus terrenos, en un desolado lugar deshabitado, si todo eso era verdad este bastón podría estar aquí desde décadas o siglos, como era posible que estaba en perfectas condiciones, ningún rasguño alguno era visible, solo estaba algo sucio, salio de sus ensoñaciones bruscamente por el frió de la noche, este se echo a dormir, el sueño tardo mas de lo normal en llegar por culpa de la emoción.

Pocas horas después se despertó bruscamente por culpa de la hambre que tenia, se levanto y se dio cuenta que debía ser muy temprano, hacia poco que el sol se presentase en el desértico Yunzabito, comió otra ración de comida y algunos tragos de la ultima botella de agua, se agarro al bastón y lo clavo en el piso, grito alargate, este de repente se alargo muchos metros, así Gohan desde el cielo observaba el lugar.

Donde estaba situado ahora era mas o menos la mitad del recorrido, y ya comenzaban a escasear las provisiones, aparto la vista del lugar y se fijo en Nyoibo y le dio una idea, grito encogete, y el bastón obedeció llegando otra vez siendo pequeño.

Puso el bastón en el suelo, después el se sentó al duro suelo, y comió otra ración y bebió casi toda la agua que le quedaba, puso las piernas cruzadas, cerro los ojos y comenzo hacer ejercicios de respiracion y meditacion, mientras el sol castigaba al pobre muchacho.

Poco a poco, se sentía mas descansado y menos agarrotado, cada vez se sentía mas tranquilo, estos ejercicios de meditacion se lo había enseñado su maestro Muten Roshi, en ese momento interrumpió su meditacion y pensó en su maestro, se lo imaginaba en su playa, sentado delante del sol, leyendo sus revistas eróticas, o mirando la television con sus programas favoritos, después pensó en su compañero, y se preguntaba donde estaría, seguramente no se hallaba con su madre en su castillo, se lo imaginaba escalando una montaña, nadando por un rió, caminando por un desierto etc.

Sin darse cuenta ya era mediodía, dejo de pensar en su amigo y maestro, se puso a hacer una siesta para descansar su agotado y maltrecho cuerpo.


	12. CAPITULO 12:Ingeniosa salida

**CAPÍTULO 12 Ingeniosa salida**

El muchacho se levanto tres horas después de dormir, hizo unos estiramientos para calentar los músculos, cuando acabo recogió el bastón con las dos manos, avanzo unos pasos y observo el precipicio que tenia delante, grito alargate bastón, el bastón se hizo largisimo hasta tocar el fondo del suelo que estaba a unos quinientos metros, uso el Nyoibo como trampolin y de un salto se elevo centenares de metros, Gohan grito encogete bastón y este obedeció, desde el aire el joven gritaba de emoción, el viento le acariciaba la cara y la vista de pájaro era impresionante a tal velocidad.

A poco a poco comenzo a descender en altitud, el suelo comenzaba a acercarse a una velocidad endiablada, Gohan tenso su cuerpo, lanzo como una jabalina el bastón que se clavo en el piso, el comenzo a hacer volteretas mientras caía y aterrizo con la espalda y acabo de hacer la voltereta en el suelo, corrió y arranco el Nyoibo del suelo y siguió corriendo a velocidad endiablada, el suelo era irregular, el luchador esquivaba las pequeñas piedras con fintas y pequeños saltos y así estuvo hasta que el sol se abandono Yuzanbito y apareció la noche y las estrellas acompañadas por un terrible vendaval, este terrible viento dificultaba el avance y dañaba el ritmo que llevaba, pero tozudo como siempre no paraba de correr, hasta que encontró el final de la planicie, la distancia entre este y el otro piso era de un kilómetro, también se podría descender a poco a poco y seguir, pero eso haría el avance muy lento, así que comenzo a preparar el bastón mágico grito que se alargara otra vez y lo utilizo como antes como un trampolin para elevarse a gran velocidad mientras el reía a carcajadas, era una sensacion fenomenal, esta vez llego a la altura de las nubes aun que no había rastro alguno de nubes.

Por culpa del tiempo le era muy difícil a tal altitud apreciar el irregular suelo que estaba a gran distancia, después de medio minuto en el aire,comenzo a descender mas lentamente de lo normal por culpa del tiempo, se había dado cuenta que había calculado mal la distancia ya que el vendaval le daba mas fuerza al salto, ya había pasado de largo el kilómetro pero ahora se acercaba a otro precipicio y el caía hacia allí, no llegaba ni a la planicie de delante ni la de detrás, lanzo el Nyoibo hacia delante, concentraba todo su ki, y recordaba los pasos que le enseño su maestro para la técnica maestra, desgraciadamente aun no conseguía reproducirla, pero esto era un entrenamiento y ahora era el momento de utilizarlo, cada vez caía a mas velocidad.

Puso las manos hacia delante, de un brusco movimiento se las puso al lado del vientre y comenzo a reunir ki en las manos y exclamo KAME HAME HA! y proyecto las manos hacia el suelo que cada vez se acercaba mas, de las manos salio un chorro de aire que hizo que se elevase otra vez hacia adelante y alcanzo el piso con las rodillas y cayo y hizo varias volteretas involuntarias haciéndose daño y rasguños por doquier, después de unos segundo se levanto con una sonrisa por haberlo conseguido, se acerco al bastón y lo cogió, después vio que por momentos se oscurecía el lugar, levanto la cabeza y vio que el sol abandonaba Yunzabito, comió lo que le quedaba de comida y bebió toda la poca agua que le tenia, desde aquí el chico ya vislumbraba el fin de estas desoladoras tierras, respiro hondo y siguió el camino a una velocidad bastante pobre por el agotamiento y las heridas que tenia Gohan, en cinco horas solo avanzo como si hubiera pasado noventa minutos a plenas condiciones, aun asi se acercaba a la salida y el desértico lugar crecía malezas y demás, ya se notaba presencia de vida, buena señal, eso contento al muchacho y le dio fuerzas para aumentar algo la velocidad y esquivaba con mas soltura las irregularidades del terreno, pero este pequeño aumento no duro más de un par de horas, solo faltaba algunas millas mas aproximadamente, desgraciadamente en su estado tan deprorable tropezó con una irregularidad del terreno cayendo bruscamente al suelo, rodando con velocidad rasgandose la ropa, aruñando el cuerpo, finalmente dejo de rodar y perdió el conocimiento.


	13. CAPITULO 13:El ultimo esfuerzo

**CAPÍTULO 13 El ultimo esfuerzo**

Son Gohan abrió los parpados con dificultad, y se sobresalto, estaba en una cueva de unos cuatro metros por cuadrado, el estaba en una esquina atado de pies y manos, al centro había una fogata por tres troncos y una olla encima del fuego calentado alguna sustancia verdosa, al lado del fuego había una saco de dormir mugriento, y delante estaba la salida, a la izquierda del agujero, unos troncos apoyados en la pared y el Nyiobo al lado, después de observar la pequeña cueva, miro las cuerdas que lo ataban, estaban desgastadas y no muy apretadas para el, pero se sentía muy débil para romperlas.

Así que se acerco a la fogata arrastrandose para quemar las cuerdas, desgraciadamente le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba cansado, se acerco al fuego como un gusano, a poco a poco, y finalmente cuando llego, apareció una silueta de un hombre y le pateo la cabeza tirándole algunos metros hacia atrás.

- Apartate alimaña - pronuncio el ser y acto seguido escupió al suelo.

El joven levanto la vista y vio a su agresor, tenia forma humanoide, media metro y medio, pero era ancho y algo forzudo, de piel azul, ojos afilados y orejas puntiagudas, vestía unas botas sucias de color verde, tenia unos pantalones amarillos con agujeros que dejaban al descubierto partes de las piernas, una una camiseta de tirante antiguamente blanca, aunque ahora parecía mas negra que blanca, tenia una gabardina abierta de color verde oliva con algunas telarañas, a la cabeza tenia un sombrero marrón con un lazo negro algo sucio, llevaba un fardo en la espalda de color marrón.

- Donde estoy, quien eres, que quieres, que me ha pasado - pregunto atropelladamente el chico confundido.  
- No preguntes tanto - gruño ese ser - solo necesitas saber que te encontré en Yunzabito, te lleve a mi cueva con tu bastón, aparte de consfiscarte las pocas pertenencias que tenías, había algo que preguntarte y ahora lo haré, los mitos y leyendas hablan que el camino hacia el ``fin del mundo´´ aguarda un tesoro que viene del mismo kami-sama, sabes algo y no me intentes engañar por tu aspecto se ve de lejos que has pasado una temporadita allí.  
- Cruce Yunzabito de lado a lado y no encontré nada parecido a un tesoro ni a nada de valor - mintió Gohan - y ahora sueltame antes que arrepientas - acabo gritando el muchacho.  
- No grites estúpido, no ves que despertaras al bebe - respondió el ser azul, fue hacia la esquina diestra y cogió a un bulto que Son Gohan no se había percatado, tras cogerlo se escucho un grito y sollozos - no llores pequeño Pilaf, no llores, yo me ocupare de este humano gritón.

Tras decir las palabras lo dejo encima del saco de dormir, se quito el fardo y saco trozos de carne y los pincho con un palo y los puso al lado del fuego para freírlos, se acerco unos pasos al humano.

- Ya no me eres de ninguna utilidad, supongo que te matare y usare tu piel como manta, ha sido un placer conocerte, pero no te preocupes, antes quiero que sufras un poco viendo como me alimento de esa deliciosa carne delante de ti - le comento entre risas el demonio azul - se acerco al fuego y se calentó las manos mientras esperaba que la comida estuviera lista para consumirla, mientras le echaba algunos vistazos a su preso con una sonrisa cruel.

Son Gohan miraba impotente hacia su agresor sin poder hacer nada, cada vez se sentía más débil, de repente le vino una idea, algo desesperado, pero no tenía ninguna solución más, cerro los ojos, respiro hondo varias veces y comenzo a reunir cada chispa de ki que albergaba en su maltrecho cuerpo, al estar tan cansado le constaba reunir sus fuerzas y tardaba más de lo normal, así que pasaron varios minutos luchando contra su cuerpo para no caer rendido y desmayarse, el demonio azul, dio un pequeño grito de alegría, agarro un palo y miro el trozo de carne frita, miro hacia el ser humano y mordió la comida, el olor de la carne le distraía, así que se encerró en si mismo meditando, pasaron algunos minutos y a cada momento sentía mas calor en las manos, tenía casi toda su energía reunida en las manos, abrió los ojos y vio que ese ser había acabado con tres de siete trozos de carne, de repente este se levanto y miro al muchacho, Gohan se puso de rodillas y dio un pequeño salo poniéndose de pie.

- No me digas que aun te quedan fuerzas - dijo algo sorprendido ese demonio - sea como sea acabare contigo y te usare como manta.

Ese ser se acerco a Gohan y de un bolsillo saco un cuchillo y cuando estaba a unos pasos, su prisionero se inclino un poco y susurro algo, Ka... me... ha... me... y de golpe de las manos del joven luchador salio energía que fue disparada hacia la pared y salio como un torpedo hacia delante y le dio un cabezazo al demonio en el pecho cayendo los dos inconscientes.


	14. CAPITULO 14:Objetivo cumplido

**CAPÍTULO 14 Objetivo cumplido**

Gohan se despertó y lo primero que vio fue el ser humanoide azul tirado al suelo, el chico se sentía mejor y muy satisfecho de si mismo, había logrado hacer un kame hame, la mejor técnica de su maestro que le costo cincuenta largos años crearla, rompió las cuerdas que lo ataban de las manos y de los pies con un poco de fuerza, se levanto tocándose las muñecas doloridas y limpio un poco la carne echa y se la comió, en otras circustancia le habria dado tanto asco que no se lo hubiese comido, pero hambiento como estaba lo devoro a velocidad pasmosa, después de comer recogió el Nyoibo, arranco un trozo de la gabardina del demonio, cogió un poco de cuerda que estaba en el fardo y se hizo una improvisada vaina para el bastón y la cuerda ligada para poder tener el bastón dentro a la vaina colgado a su espalda, se acerco hacia el demonio azul y se preparo para rematarle, pero en el ultimo momento detenio el ataque, miro al bebe y se fue de la cueva dudando un poco de su decisión.

Afuera estaba desértico aun que crecía algo de maleza, estaba en la falda de una pequeña montaña, el cielo estaba despejado y un ardiente sol vigilaba estas tierras abandonadas, miro hacia abajo y vio que estaban a unos trescientos metros de altura, mas allá había alguna milla de terreno liso y finalmente el mar, hizo algunos estiramientos de brazos y piernas, estaba fuera de Yunzabito y se notaba, el sol no castigaba con tanta fuerza, al acabar salto bajando decenas de metros, a un ritmo veloz de unos pocos saltos bajo la montaña, al llegar al piso comenzo a correr en dirección al océano, había muchas menos irregularidades en el terreno que antes y así Son Gohan no se cansaba tanto ya que no tenia que evadirlas a la vez que iba mas deprisa en el recorrido, comenzo a acercarse al final del lugar, cada vez se acercaba las olas del mar, mientras avanzaba desvaino su arma, grito alargate y lo uso como trampolin y fue disparado al cielo como una bala de cañón mientras gritaba encogete y lo envaino, cada vez el aire era mas fresco y menos molesto, comenzo a descender y cayó al agua, braceaba con fuerzas y con determinación hacia Iappoi, lugar donde había oído los rumores, ver mapas inexactos sobre Yunzabito, estaría unos días allí y finalmente iría a la isla Papaya para participar en el tenkaichi budokai, cuando llegase a la isla ya se cumplirian los cinco años y sorprendería a todos con su kame hame, ya se imaginaba la cara de sorpresa de todos los espectadores gritando emocionados, mientras su enemigo le miraba asombrado y temeroso, su gran amigo Gyuma tambien se sorprendería mucho y especialmente su querido maestro Muten Roshi, el seria el mas sorprendido y orgulloso de el.

FLASHBACK

Y así pasaron los días, semanas, y finalmente Gohan desistió pensando que la carta se hubiera extraviado, hasta se olvido del asunto con el tiempo, ya que Goku progresaba a gran velocidad aunque no tanto con cualquier actividad ajena a las artes marciales, Gohan tenia pensado que ya era hora de enseñarles sus mejores tecnicas como el Zanzouken y hasta mostrarle el Kame Hame, así que desde entonces vigilaba a su nieto aun mas que nunca, así pasaron dos largos años tranquilos.


	15. CAPITULO 15:Dos años muy significativos

**CAPÍTULO 15 Dos años muy significativos**

Durante esos dos años, Gohan y Goku habían acabado de profundizar su relación de abuelo-nieto, para Son Goku su abuelo era en estos últimos años algo demasiado sobre-protector, aunque sabía porque lo hacía, por el simio gigante que vivía por las proximidades. En el caso de Gohan cada día emprendía mas su querido nieto, sabia que se sentía incomodo a veces, pero no había mas maneras de impedir que se convirtiera en Hozaru, en sus cavilaciones, recordó la carta que envió y que supuestamente no llego a su destino por que no fue correspondido...

Gohan tenia una teoría de como hacer para que nunca mas se transformara en un mono gigante, cuando tuviese una armonía con el espíritu/mente/cuerpo podría intentar controlar esas transformaciones hasta tener total control de el y ser consciente de todo cuando fuera simio, hasta llegar a suprimir tales ``ataques´´ y nunca más volver a ser un simio enorme, pero Goku aun no estaba preparado ni aun sabía como se convertía. Pensó otra vez en su maestro, aunque hubiese contestado, dudaba que tuviese alguna solución pensaba un anciano Gohan, mientras cazaba al lado de su nieto un gigantesco pez carnívoro.

Hacia solo unos meses que Goku cumpliese once años, ese día Gohan había cazado un dinosaurio en secreto cuando Goku aun dormía en la madrugada, ellos no celebraban los cumpleaños con tartas, cada vez que su nieto cumplía años iba a cazar una enorme bestia (mas de lo que habitualmente cazan), y era una suerte que Goku fuera muy olvidadizo en esas cosas, así siempre le sorprendía, en esos cumpleaños también le dejaba elegir a su nieto el ``paseo´´ que harían después de los entrenamientos, aunque no se podía llamar verdaderamente paseos, ya que hacer un gran recorrido por la montaña Paoz corriendo, saltando y evadiendo todo tipo de obstáculos, eso no era precisamente un paseo. En sus propios cumpleaños anulaba los entrenamiento y hacían un ``paseo´´ por la mañana, por la tarde meditaba y recordaba antiguos recuerdos comentandolos con su nieto y por la noche también traía alguna bestia grande.

Hoy pasado cuatro meses de que Son Goku cumpliese once años, Gohan en el quinto día de septiembre cumplía su ochenta aniversario, ese día habían dormido mas de lo normal, almorzaron tranquilamente mientras Gohan elegía donde irian a ``pasear´´, tras discutirlo con Goku finalmente decidieron escalar una de las montañas claramente sin usar ningún instrumento. Ya avanzada la tarde comieron y como costumbre el anciano le explicaba algunas de sus aventuras y cuando era joven y finalmente llego la noche, alrededor de las doce, Gohan se le habían pasado las ultimas horas volando meditando y se había descuidado, desde la transformación de su nieto, el y Goku iban a dormir muy temprano y vigilaba muchisimo a su alumno pero ahora no veía donde estaba su nieto, preocupado entro en la casa y vio que no estaba, salio de su hogar y al hacerlo vio que Goku esta orinando afuera, al acabar el niño miro hacia el cielo, a la luna llena en concreto y de repente sufría espasmos, Gohan asustado fue en su ayuda, pero de repente a su nieto le crecía pelo por todo el cuerpo,le salían colmillos,los ojos se volvían rojos y crecía de una forma desmesurada haciéndose gigante...


	16. CAPITULO 16:Descuido mortal

**CAPÍTULO 16 Descuido mortal**

Goku crecía y crecía hasta llegar a los treinta metros, el doble de altura que la ultima vez que se transformo, también era bastante mas ancho, corpulento y mas peludo, Gohan se preparo para cortarle la cola pero este se giro propinandole a su abuelo un puñetazo que su maestro no pudo evadir y le dio de lleno estampándole contra la casa atravesándola haciendo que se derrumbase y hacerlo rebotar dos veces, el anciano se levanto velozmente y salto a su derecha esquivando un tronco lanzado por el simio, Gohan avanzo esquivando dos rocas y esquivo un puñetazo con salto con voltereta que le acerco a la cara del mono y le dio una patada en la boca que hizo retroceder un paso a su rival que este respondió con un cabezazo que hizo volar a su anciano contrincante decenas de metros hasta tocar el suelo, esta vez el maestro marcialista le costo unos segundo levantarse, se agacho evadiendo una roca y comenzo a correr en dirección contraria al ozharu.

Como lo haré - se pregunto a si mismo Gohan - es imposible cortarle la cola, tiene mas fuerza que la anterior vez, luchando de forma normal no podre debilitarlo lo suficiente para cortarle la cola y si uso con todo mi poder con el Kame Hame, hay la posibilidad que lo mate, por ahora lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir retrociendo terreno haber si consigo ver alguna oportunidad de acabar con la cola.

Gohan corría alejándose de su casa por un camino empinado hacia abajo mientras su rival lo perseguía alocado, tras bajar por el camino delante suyo seguía por un terreno plano de unos tres metros de anchura, el anciano lo recorrió con velocidad pero el simio estaba cada vez mas cerca y salto para aplastar a su abuelo, este salto al lado derecho del camino cayendo a un vació de un centenar de metros aterrizando en un bosque, su agresor salto persiguiéndole y cayó de culo encima de un árbol que lo partió por la mitad, se levanto el mono cogiendo parte del árbol y lo arrojo hacia su contrincante, que este lo paro al vuelo y le devolvió impactando en la barriga del ozharu que se doblego tocándose con las manos en la zona dolorida, cuando se ergio le impacto un Kame Hame de Gohan en el pecho haciéndole retroceder varios pasos y que se apoyase un momento en un árbol para no caer, el abuelo de Goku se acerco al simio para partirle la cola pero este se recupero de la honda de energía antes que se acercara mucho su rival y le sorprendió agarrandole con la cola y tirarlo al suelo, Gohan se golpe el hombro al caer bruscamente al suelo dejando el brazo derecho sangrando y inutilizado, el anciano se levanto con algo de dificultad.

Esto se esta poniendo peor por momentos - pensó el viejo luchador - tengo que pensar algo ya o me matara.

El hozaru dio una patada que Gohan bloqueo pero de la fuerza del golpe lo levanto del suelo hacia atrás varios metros y el mono intento aplastar a su rival con el enorme pie pero este rodó hacia un lado evitando el golpe, el viejo luchador se levanto, salto hacia la rodilla del simio, con una mano se apoyo en ella y se propulso saltando llegando hasta la barbilla y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas tambaleando a Goku y con un segundo golpe le hizo retroceder unos pasos, Gohan aterrizo al suelo evadiendo por poco que le cogiera la mano de su nieto, al llegar al suelo comenzo a correr escapando del mono, este en respuesta le tiro un árbol que su esquivo con un salto, así estuvo Gohan varios minutos esquivando y huyendo de su nieto hasta llegar al precipicio donde cayó su nieto hace años.

Gohan tenia la cara sucia de tierra, una costilla rota, moretones en las piernas y agarrándose el hombro sangrando teniendo un brazo inutilizado, estaba a unos pasos del acantilado, delante suyo a unos pocos metros estaba su nieto acercándose y rugiendo, Goku recogió una piedra algo pequeña para su enorme mano y se la tiro a la cabeza de su contrincante pero este se agacho evadiendo la piedra, Gohan se acerco de un salto y le dio una patada al pecho, se agarro al pelo del mono, este dio un puñetazo que el anciano esquivo dejando el pelo del su rival aterrizando al piso así el mono se dio un golpe a si mismo, el viejo retrocedió de un salto.

Solo tengo una oportunidad deshacerme de la cola - pensó el anciano - tengo que conseguirlo.

Gohan inclino las piernas, puso la mano zurda cerca del vientre mientras miraba su nieto Goku, mientras el simio se había recuperado del golpe y avanzaba contra su abuelo preparado para el ataque y el anciano gritaba Ka..., el simio dejo de tocarse el pecho adolorido, Me..., el gigante aullo con ferocidad, Ha..., comenzo a correr hacia su presa, Me..., planto con fuerza su pie en el suelo levantando hacia atrás su puño, Ha!, en el mismo momento en que Gohan tiraba el proyectil energético el hozaru le dio un gancho elevándole del suelo, a la vez que se elevaba el Kame Hame desintegraba la cola, al unisono Goku volvía a la normalidad y Gohan caía a la profundidad del precipicio.

- Adiós Son Goku... - fue el ultimo pensamiento de Son Gohan mientras su cuerpo malherido choco contra el suelo, saco sangre por la boca y dio su ultimo suspiro.


	17. CAPITULO 17:Perdida

**CAPÍTULO 17 Perdida**

Había pasado una semana de la muerte de Gohan, cuando Goku despertó confundido y noto su ausencia lo busco por todo el monte Paoz, sin desistir, sin abandonar, pero pasaban los dias y no había rastro de el, Son Goku finalmente cedió aceptando su muerte, apesadumbrado, por primera vez desde que tenia conciencia el niño lloraba, su abuelo le había reñido muchas veces, le obligaba a entrenar duramente, pero jamas había soltado una lágrima, hoy era un día diferente, esta vez mostraba que solo era un niño abandonado en un monte solitario sin el único ser que conoció y amó.

De la casa lo único que quedaba en pie con el techo medio derrumbado era la habitación de su abuelo y allí es donde Goku estuvo todos los días llorando, desde que se rindió y no busco mas a su abuelo no entrenaba, no cazaba, no comía, no bebía, se negaba hacer cualquier actividad, se pasaba el día en la cama llorando, cada vez mas débil, pasaban los días y el se negaba a comer.

- Buaaa, buaaa - lloraba amargamente el nieto de Gohan - por que moriste - se pregunto un desolado niño.

Tras algunos minutos paro de llorar, recordando momentos con su querido abuelo.

FLASHBACK

Su abuelo y el estaban en casa, precisamente en su cama, Gohan le estaba arropando, cuando su nieto con un destello en los ojos le pregunto.

- Abuelo, donde encontraste esta piedra brillante - pregunto el inocente Goku.  
- Muy lejos aquí pequeño - contesto - fue hace algunos años después de conseguir el Nyobo, viaje por todo el mundo buscando aventuras, competiciones y demás, cuando estuve cansado de tantos desplazamientos me instale por un tiempo en una tierra lejana llamada Iappoi, allí estaba con un amigo, y tras un incidente que paso fuimos ayudar a los aldeanos que nos acogían en su pueblo, fuimos detrás la pista de unos rufianes que se escondían en una cueva detrás de una enorme cascada, nosotros vencimos a los maleantes facilmente, recuperamos lo robado, en agradecimientos me regalaron esta piedra brillante, me dijeron que la tenían desde hace tres generaciones, era para ellos como un amuleto de la suerte y protección, este es uno de mis mas preciados pertenencias, porque también ha sido mi amuleto, algún día Goku esta también sera tu amuleto y mi recuerdo, ahora duerme pequeño.

FLASHBACK

Goku se levanto de la cama de su fallecido abuelo, delante en la mesita de noche estaba la brillante piedra con cuatro estrellitas, el niño se acerco caminando hasta llegar a la mesa, con las dos manos cogió la bola.

- Abuelo - dijo el chico a punto de volver a llorar - siempre te tendré en el corazón, no llorare mas, podrás estar contento y feliz de mi, siempre te querre.

Tras decir tales palabras se puso la bola en el corazón y cayó de rodillas con los ojos cerrados, así permanecio hasta dormirse.

Soñando con su querido abuelo.


	18. EDITAR EL FIC

**EDITAR EL FIC**

posteo para informar que he modificado ligermante la saga Simio interior mejorando un poco la ortografia y añadiendo un poquitin de contenido en algun episodio, tambien de paso os informo que aqui de poco publicare el primer episodio de la secuela de este fic, _AVENTURA MISTICA._

Espero que os guste la nueva saga.


End file.
